She Looks Just Like You!
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: "You didn't tell me you had a sister," said Shipwreck. For someone who wasn't even related to Lady Jaye, the woman standing between Shipwreck and Roadblock could have passed for her twin. Please R&R.


Disclaimer – I don't own GI Joe

She Looks Just Like You!

By Red Blaze 16

Lady Jaye stared at the tall skyscraper, which glinted in the noon sun. Dressed in snug dark green pants and a lighter green button down shirt, the female Joe was keeping an eye on the building directly across the street. She had been in position, for over an hour, on the low roof of a nearby building.

The day before, word came to GI Joe Headquarters, that the Crimson Twins were staying in the penthouse of the skyscraper. Of course, the security was so tight that no Joe could get inside to find out if it was true. It's not like Lady Jaye could walk up to the receptionist desk and ask if Tomax and Xamot Paoli had rented the penthouse for the weekend.

"No sign of the Crimson Twin."

Sighing, she taps the comm to acknowledge Flint's comment. It was a small team keeping a look out on the building. Flint had another rooftop view, like Lady Jaye, while Shipwreck and Roadblock were in civilian clothes on the streets. It seemed odd to see Shipwreck without Polly, but the parrot didn't really understand the word "subtle", then again, neither did Shipwreck.

"Do we know for a fact that they are in there?" she asked.

"Our informant told us something, but that don't mean nothing," replied Roadblock.

Roadblock was selling newspapers and magazines at a stand that GI Joe had set up. While Shipwreck was enjoying a coffee at a nearby cafe, pretending to read a newspaper that he had bought from Roadblock.

"Heads up," said Flint. "There is a woman exiting the front of the building. Shipwreck and Roadblock, intercept."

"About time," said Shipwreck, as he put his empty coffee cup down.

Lady Jaye looked over at the front of the building. She could make out a figure wearing a very short dark green dress. So short, Lady Jaye hoped the woman didn't drop anything, otherwise everyone would know what was under the dress. Leaving the woman to Roadblock and Shipwreck, she continued to watch the skyscraper. A few minutes went by, before Lady Jaye was startled by the sound of swearing over the comm.

"Fuck," said Shipwreck.

"Damn," said Roadblock.

"Anything other than profanity to add?" asked Flint.

Lady Jaye had to stifle a laugh. Flint sounded part annoyed and part amused.

"Umm, Flint? Lady Jaye? You might want to join us," said Shipwreck. "We're in the alley next to your building, Lady Jaye."

Tapping her comm, Lady Jaye left her post and quickly walked to the fire escape access on the roof. Less than a minute later, she was down and looking at what caused the other two Joes to swear.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister," said Shipwreck, as he waved a hand toward the woman.

For a second, the female Joe stared in shock at the woman standing between Roadblock and Shipwreck. With short dark brown hair, only a few shades darker than Lady Jaye's, the woman's hair was cut similar to Lady Jaye's. In fact, it wasn't just the hair. For someone who wasn't even related to Lady Jaye, the woman standing between Shipwreck and Roadblock could have passed for her twin. The woman, at first glance, could even have been mistaken for Lady Jaye.

But though she facially looked like Lady Jaye, the clothes the other woman wore were nothing that Lady Jaye would willingly put on. The dark green dress had spaghetti straps and was so tight, Lady Jaye knew the woman wasn't wearing anything under the dress. The dress barely covered her crotch. And the woman's outfit ended with four inch black heels.

"Holy shit," said Flint, coming up from behind Lady Jaye. He looked at the woman who had everyone's attention. "She looks just like you, Lady Jaye!"

"Lady Jaye?" asked the woman. It was when the woman spoke that the most drastic difference could be noticed. While Lady Jaye didn't have any accent, there was a pronounced southern accent to the woman who so closely resembled the female Joe.

"Yes," she replied slowly. She was beginning to wonder if this whole mission was a practical joke. _It would be just like Shipwreck to fake a snitch telling us the Crimson Twins were here just so he could have this woman show up,_ she thought, as she glanced at Shipwreck to watch his reaction.

"Wow," she replied. "They mentioned your name, but I didn't think I'd actually meet you."

"Who mentioned my name?" asked Lady Jaye. "And who are you?"

"Well, my name is Sara Dumont," replied the near lookalike. "I'm an escort."

"A prostitute?" asked Shipwreck.

Throwing a disgusted look at the sailor, Sara turned back to look at Lady Jaye. "As to who, well I really couldn't say. Client privilege."

"We saw you just leave the building over there," said Flint, as he waved a hand in the direction of the skyscraper. "We also know that there may be some criminal activity going on in the building. If we find out you were involve, you would be facing jail time."

"I didn't know you were the police," she replied, startled as she looked between the four Joes. Rather than correct her false assumption, the Joes said nothing. "I'm not involved in any criminal activity."

"What do you call selling yourself?" demanded Lady Jaye.

"I'm paid for companionship," replied the prostitute.

"Right," replied Lady Jaye under her breath.

"Ma'am," said Flint, who was more interested in where she had just came from than what she was paid for. "If you help us, we could just let you go."

"Alright," she replied. "They rented the penthouse in that building over there." With a wave of her hand, the woman pointed toward the skyscraper that the Joes had had under surveillance.

"They?" questioned Flint.

"Brothers. Twins, actually," she answered.

"Oh, tell me it's not _them_ ," said Lady Jaye, who closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"What were their names?" asks Flint.

"They said Rogue. No first name," she said with a shrug. "Really good looking men with dark hair. And they would be identical, if not for a scar on the face of one of them."

"Shit," mumbled Lady Jaye. Flint had a similar reaction, thought he kept it to himself.

"Were they really surprised when they saw you? I mean, you said they mentioned Lady Jaye by name," asked Shipwreck.

"Actually, they knew what I looked like before I arrived," she replied with another shrug. "They said they chose me for my looks."

"I'm going to kill them," said Lady Jaye, who clenched and unclenched her fists. Flint silently echoed that thought.

"Honey, I know it wasn't me that they were thinking of," said Sara, with a knowing smile. "I mean, when I arrived last night, the one without the scar said I was nearly perfect. And if it's you they're thinking of...well, you should give them a try. I have never had so many orgasms..."

"Stop!" demanded Lady Jaye, who turned very red in the face.

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage?" asked Shipwreck.

"Be very careful about what you're going to say," growled Lady Jaye, as she glared at her fellow Joe.

Shipwreck was careful as he explained his idea. Roadblock didn't like the idea of sitting on the sidelines, playing babysitter for the prostitute. And Lady Jaye and Flint didn't like the plan for other reasons, but they both agreed it would be the easiest way into the skyscraper and capturing the Crimson Twins.

…...

Lady Jaye felt uncomfortable. Though she had her doubts, she was fine with the mission. And it wasn't that the clothes bothered her. She had worn worse than the short, tight, dark green dress that belonged to the prostitute. And, while she wasn't thrilled about going without her bra and underwear, the dress was too tight and it would be noticeable that she wore them. She was fine with the disguise. What made Lady Jaye uncomfortable wasn't that she was pretending to be a prostitute. What made her uncomfortable was that Lady Jaye was pretending to be Sara. Sara, who had spent the evening and most of the morning, with the Crimson Twins. And from what the woman had said, the three of them had done more than just had dinner and breakfast. Lady Jaye was pretending to be a woman who had already had sex, multiple times, with the brothers.

She shrugged it off and walked up to the receptionist. She wished she had had more time to listen to Sara's southern accent. It wasn't that Lady Jaye couldn't fake a southern accent, but she wanted to get as close to Sara's as possible. Lady Jaye remembered that Sara said she didn't talk a lot while she had been with the twins, so the accent only had to fool the receptionist. The young man at the desk glanced up as she stopped at the desk.

With a smile, Lady Jaye casually perched on the edge of the desk. "I forgot my keys," said Lady Jaye. "Could I go back upstairs?"

"Let me buzz up and find out," he replied, as he smiled back at her. He picked up the phone at the desk and buzzed up to the penthouse. A minute went by before he got a response. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but the lady who joined you last night is back. She said she forgot her keys." He paused as he listened to the response. A moment later, he hung up the phone and smiled again at her. "Please take the private elevator."

Smiling back at the man, Lady Jaye walked passed the receptionist area and toward the open elevator door. She stepped inside and barely had time to turn around before the door shut and the elevator began to climb. A minute passed before the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Lady Jaye stepped out and looked around. Directly in front of her was a large wooden door. There appeared to be a smaller, normal size door, painted the same color as the wall to the right. Most likely, the smaller door led to stairs, in case the elevator didn't work. She stepped toward the door to the penthouse just as it opened.

Xamot stood in the doorway. His hair was messy and he wore a pair of silk, sapphire blue, lounge pants. He also wore a matching robe, which was not belted, so it framed his naked chest, just as the door framed Xamot. "You came back."

With a smile, Lady Jaye nodded. For a moment, Xamot said nothing, as he looked her up and down. In fact, the Joe began to wonder if the man knew she wasn't Sara and wondered what had given her away. Lady Jaye began to think of how best to take him down when Xamot smiled at her and stepped back from the door. "Come in."

She stepped passed him and entered the penthouse. It was a large space, mostly white in color, from the couches and chairs that created a quiet seating area near the fireplace, to a decent sized kitchenette. There were a few pieces of art on the wall, which provided the only color to the room. As she examined the large space, she heard the door click shut behind her and the lock was engaged. Xamot moved away from the door and stood beside her. He trailed his fingertips down her right arm before he took her hand. Raising her hand, he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Come," he said.

He pulled on her hand and led her to a shut door at the back of the large living area. Xamot placed his free hand on the door handle and opened the door. He stepped back and allowed Lady Jaye to enter first. As soon as she stepped into the room, she noticed two things. While it was a large bedroom, it was mostly taken up with an equally large and rumpled bed. The second thing? There was a very naked Tomax on the bed, with not even a sheet to protect his modesty. Like his brother, his hair was messy.

"You returned," said Tomax, as he sat up and swung his legs to the floor.

With a smile, Lady Jaye nodded. Tomax returned her smile and stood up. He walked over to Lady Jaye and stopped in front of her. Tomax glanced at his brother and while Lady Jaye was aware he watched his brother, not her, she was equally aware of how close the two men stood to her. One man only half dressed, while the other man completely naked.

"Welcome..." said Tomax.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her body. Xamot's right forearm pressed against her throat, while his left arm tightened around her waist, which pined her arms to her side. Xamot's arm wasn't tight enough across her throat to cut off her air. It merely helped him hold her against his body.

"...Lady Jaye," said Xamot directly into her ear.

"How did you know?" she asked calmly. She knew that Flint and Shipwreck would arrive any moment, so she decided to focus on how the twins figured out it was her, rather than struggle to escape.

"She looked like you. The prostitute. But no matter how close the resemblance..." said Tomax.

"We knew she wasn't you," finished Xamot, speaking directly into her ear. Every exhale brushed against her earlobe, which sent a shiver down her spine. "But I knew before you even entered the penthouse, you weren't her."

"I assume a Joe team will be breaking down the door soon," said Tomax. He raised his right hand and trailed his forefinger down the side of her face. He slide his finger across her lips before he tapped them once. "Pity. I think I will put some pants on, than we can move out of the bedroom. Don't want the Joes to panic when they don't find you immediately."

Turning away, Tomax stopped at the edge of the bed and grabbed a pair of red, silk, lounge pants, the same as his brother's, except in color. He kept his back to her and Xamot as he slid the pants on. Realizing she was watching, Lady Jaye glanced away. Trying to ignore Tomax, she became very aware of the chest she was held against. Since the dress she wore didn't provide a lot of coverage, she could feel his naked chest pressed against her back. His very warm chest. Now, trying to ignore the man behind her, Lady Jaye looked over to find Tomax was staring at her.

"The dress does not become you," said the brother in the red pants.

"I agree," replied the other brother.

"You liked it on the prostitute just fine," she snapped back.

"Actually, we preferred her naked," replied Tomax.

A tremor ran down her back. "Is that a threat?" she demanded.

"No threat, Lady Jaye," replied Xamot, his breath caressed her ear as he spoke. "We're more interested in consent than force."

Quickly, Xamot shifted his grip to her upper right arm and pulled her out of the bedroom. Almost as if stepping out of the bedroom broke the spell on her, Lady Jaye quickly shifted her weight and flipped Xamot away from her. And though she did not touch Tomax, the twin also fell to the ground, experiencing her action through the shared twin bond.

Kicking the high heeled shoes from her feet, Lady Jaye backed away from the two men and closer to the front door. A moment later, the two men were on their feet, just as the front door crashed down.

"Hold it!" shouted Flint, stepping into the room. His gun was pointed at the twins.

"We..." said Tomax, who raised his hands.

"...surrender," finished Xamot, who also raised his hands.

Flint glanced over to Lady Jaye. She could clearly read the thought that cross his mind: this seemed too easy. Stepping passed Flint, Shipwreck reached up and grabbed the right wrist of Xamot, brought the arm down and cuffed his wrists behind his back. Again, though no one had touched him, Tomax followed suit and his arms waited behind his back for the cuffs. Quickly, Flint stepped forward and placed a similar pair on Tomax.

"Shipwreck, call in for a pick up," said Flint.

Nodding his head, Shipwreck radioed over the comm. He waited a moment before he nodded his head again. "Should be here in five minutes."

"Pass your weapon to Lady Jaye," said Flint. "And go outside to wait for it."

Shipwreck stepped up to Lady Jaye and handed off his gun before leaving the penthouse. While keeping both men where he could see them, Flint walked over to Lady Jaye. "You good?"

"No problem," replied Lady Jaye, her eyes never leaving the twins.

"They didn't try anything?" asked Flint, lowering his voice.

"I said, no problem, Flint," replied Lady Jaye. She glanced at the man next to her before she returned her gaze to the Crimson Twins.

With a shrug, Flint stepped away from Lady Jaye. She stared at the two men who were her enemies and she kept coming back to one question: why did they hire a prostitute who looked like her? She knew she may not get another chance, so she glanced at Flint.

"Can you step into the hall?" asked Lady Jaye.

"Why?" demanded Flint.

"Trust me," she replied. "If I need you, I'll yell."

"One minute," he replied, then glared at the Crimson Twins. "You give her any trouble, I will personally throw you both in a cell and forget the key."

With that said, Flint left the penthouse and stood next to the elevator door. The penthouse door laid on the floor. While he couldn't hear them if they spoke quietly, he could easily get back in there, if she needed help.

"Lady Jaye," said Tomax. "Was there..."

"...something you wanted to know?" finished Xamot.

"Why?" she demanded, as she glared at the two men.

"Why what?" replied Xamot, with a smile.

"You know damn well," she replied. "Why did you pick her?"

"I think the answer should be obvious," replied Tomax.

"Because she looked like me," said Lady Jaye.

Xamot and Tomax say nothing.

"Why?" she demanded. "So you could pretend she was me and force her to have sex with you?"

"We told you..." said Xamot.

"...we're not into force," finished Tomax.

"Fine," she replied. "Some sick little fantasy."

"Not sick, Lady Jaye," replied Tomax, with a shake of his head.

"We know the chance of the real thing would never be an option," said Xamot.

"So, she was as close as we would ever get," said Tomax.

"Time's up," said Flint, as he entered the penthouse.

"Fine," replied Lady Jaye, not taking her eyes from the Crimson Twins.

Minutes later, more Joes arrived and the Crimson Twins were taken out of the penthouse. Lady Jaye was glad to get back into her real clothes. She'd like to be able to forget the mission as easily as she changed her clothes, but that wasn't an option. Instead, she pretended that finding out the Crimson Twins hired a hooker who looked like her was no big deal. And she was able to fool her friends and teammates. Too bad, she couldn't fool herself as easily. Too bad she couldn't forget the feel of Xamot's skin pressed against hers or how good Tomax looked naked.

FIN


End file.
